1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte and generates energy through oxidation/reduction reactions when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated at the positive and negative electrodes. Attempts to obtain a rechargeable lithium battery having excellent cycle-life characteristics as well as excellent cycle-life characteristics by varying a kind of active material and/or additive of the positive and/or negative electrode have been actively made. For example, a method of mixing an active material with activated carbon used as a capacitor material for the positive electrode and using soft carbon having an amorphous structure as an active material for the negative electrode has been recently suggested.